


Dr. Sexy Rides Again

by angelus2hot



Series: Once In A Life Time [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Sexy Rides Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dr. Sexy Rides Again  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Doctor Sexy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean's a fangirl.  
>  **A/N:** Fourth in the Doctor Sexy drabbles. written for spn_bigpretzel  
>  **A/N2:** The actor who plays Doctor Sexy is Steve Bacic(YUM!) I, however, am not comfortable writing real people so for the purpose of these drabbles the actor who plays Doctor Sexy is Nickolas Emerson Gray(it's a name I made up from 3 different characters Steve Bacic has played)

He waited until Dean had sat down in the chair opposite of him before he held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Nick. So, I take it you’re a fan of the show?”

Dean knew he should say something... anything but he couldn’t make his mouth form any words. All he could do was stare at the man sitting in front of him. He didn’t even notice the buxom blonde waitress who sat the pie in front of him.

At the look on Dean’s face, he tucked his hair behind his ear and whispered, “But you can call me, Dr. Sexy.”


End file.
